Heart
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Entrusted with a heart.' Ulquiorra/oc lemon
1. Chapter 1

Finally got around to writing an Ulquiorra fic, and with smuttyness too! i blame the newest episodes for making him look so cool at trying so little to beat Ichigo. Seriously, i gotta give him props. Emo-kun has my respect. -smile-

Do not take credit for the title or the quotes at the beginning of the fic. Tite Kubo owns them and Ulquiorra.

"_The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand_" Robert valet

_"__The heart has reasons that reason cannot know_." Blaise pascal

4/29/10

_"Hearts? You humans are always talking about hearts. It's as if you have them in your hand. But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought. What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I see it? If I crack open your skull will I find it in there?" _

The green eyed arrancar Ulquiorra calmly strolled to his destination, reaching the grand doors with measured steps to come before Aizen's throne room; one of many. Eyes cast forward and hands in his deep pockets, the espada came to a stop before Aizen, obediently waiting to receive his orders.

"Ah, Ulquiorra; how kind of you to come." Pleasantries especially ones that were meaningless were one of many strong suits for the rogue captain. Pointless because he always knew what he wanted and was simply biding his time before he made it known to the public. Nevertheless the Cuatro waited, patient.

"An incident has come to my attention involving our new occupant and the Sexta espada and because of this I find I cannot trust anyone else with this duty." Looking down from his throne seated up high, one hand now raised with his chin rested against it. The Cuatro had yet to move and even more so didn't even blink.

"Therefore, I give you the task to look after her while I am away." He told him. "Simply check in on her from time to time and make sure her needs are met."

Putting up no resistance he replied "Yes, Aizen-sama." And after a "That will be all" the espada bowed and left, heading to his newly appointed mission.

Suzu lay in her room, quite lethargic since Grimmjow left so abruptly. He told her he would come back later but something about the way he left said otherwise. She sighed for the umpteenth time before she heard her door open and with great joy sprang up.

"Grimmjow!" she exclaimed excited before realizing who it was, deflating her demeanor. "Oh, Ulquiorra…" dejected she lay back down to sulk while he approached, coming fully into her chambers. When he was a good distance from her, she asked "To what do I owe this unexpected 'visit' oh gloomy one?" she said snarky to which the Cuatro scoffed.

"Clearly, you have been spending far too much time with that trash Grimmjow; otherwise you would not speak to me in that unrefined way." She obviously took offense to this on the panther's behalf, huffing but otherwise remained as she was. "Enter" he called and shortly another lower level arrancar came in, carting a tray of food. Suzu watched these proceedings, a little more than confused.

"What the hell's this?" she sat up, one hand on either side of her, brows furrowed. The underling arrancar left and Ulquiorra responded. "I am to see that your needs are met until further notice."

"What? Why? And No way!" clearly expounded and justified reasons…

He stared at her silently "Under other circumstances I would gladly not interfere with trash and their petty lives, however I have been summoned by Aizen-sama; and he wishes me to look after you while he is gone."

"Eh?" she sputtered incoherent, arms hanging over loosely. "But—Why?" she didn't get it.

If Ulquiorra were capable of something as human as sighing, he would have done so at that moment. This girl was really dense…

"Grimmjow was found in violation, not worthy or responsible enough for this job. Therefore, I was summoned."

"But, but…" "And before you continue to spout more meaningless trifles take heed, it makes no difference to me how you may _feel_" said as if feelings were even more lowly in opinion than trash. "It is inconsequential."

"Eat" he commanded "From now on I will see to your meals as it is a part of your _needs_." She folded her arms and glared at his retreating back before sticking her tongue out in his direction.

After the door was closed, she glanced at the food left for her and then hopped up, heading for the door her mind made up. Unfortunately for her the espada was one step ahead of her, having already foreseen her uncooperative nature and thereby locking her inside.

"What!" she shouted, clearly taken aback and then began pounding on the door with all her little might as the sturdy door resisted her efforts. "NOOOO!" she cried, slumping down to the floor quite frustrated.

Meanwhile the Sexta Grimmjow was lounging around, nothing to do. Since leaving the girl's room he had been verbally reprimanded by their so called 'Lord' Aizen and informed that he should stay away from her. Naturally he had laughed it off and only gone back to his own room because _he_ wanted to, not because Aizen said so.

He didn't give a fuck what the prick Shinigami thought and to prove it he would go back and see the girl; hell maybe they could have some more 'fun' like they did before. Mind made up he got up and left his room intent on seeing her. _Stay away from her?_

"Che, as if"

On his way however, he had the bad luck of running into Aizen's most loyal and obedient ass servant; "Ulquiorra" he spat.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing out of your room?" he had stopped, face neutral as always.

"What's it to you" was his comeback. The Cuatro went on. "I was under the impression that you were to be quarantined due to your transgressions."

"Yah and I was under the impressions that you were a dick." He retorted quite easily. He went to walk passed the other espada but his voice called "If you are headed to the girl's room, I would re-think that decision."

Grimmjow stopped. "I have locked her in her room and that is where she will remain." He told the panther who turned his head to glare at him.

"What of it?" he said. "Even if I was headed there, who's to stop me; **you**?"

"Don't make me laugh. You can't order me around like you do that dumbass Yammy." He faced forward once more intent on leaving but Ulquiorra blocked his way. The panther growled.

"Move" "Make me" and so a battle began. The Sexta poised to fire a cero, until the Cuatro disappeared only to reappear much closer firing his own, blasting the espada and singeing him in the process.

Pissed off Grimmjow ran towards the cockier arrancar, fists swinging wildly and dodged by the other who sidestepped his blows. Growing more frustrated with each missing punch he roared and lashed with his leg, aiming to knock him down but Ulquiorra simply grabbed him, mid swing. Then with little preamble punched the Sexta hard to the solar plexus above his hollow hole, sending the espada soaring straight into a wall as it crumbled with the force of his weight.

The smoke cleared and the Sexta lay in the rubble attempting to get back up. The green eyed espada calmly walked towards him, seeing the rage in his opponents face. When he was close enough Grimmjow launched himself up and at the Cuatro arms raised in fight.

"Trash" he said and Ulquiorra caught him by the throat, holding him at bay as he placed something in his hollow hole. Moments later a black box appeared and began wrapping around the Sexta as he cursed. After that there was nothing and Ulquiorra walked away unfazed, calm as ever.

Suzu had been sulking ever since Ulquiorra left; irritated that he would _actually_ lock her in her room. What was she, a prisoner? So when the door opened suddenly only to reveal said 'ass', she harrumphed and lay back on her couch face down, turned so she didn't have to make eye contact with him.

The arrancar approached seeing her food left as it was, completely untouched. In protest she hadn't eaten any and though realistically it was a stupid, immature move, the girl was mad enough she didn't care. She was used to not eating a whole lot; not because she had an eating disorder but simply because she often didn't feel the need to eat and whenever she would eat, she would get full quickly.

So skipping one meal, for her was an easy thing. And if that pissed the espada off in the process, well then, two birds.

He stopped short. "You have not eaten" "Brilliant observation" she snapped. He stared in her direction.

"Why have you not eaten?" "Not hungry" she said. "Ridiculous" he scoffed. This made her turn her head.

"Humans are weak, fragile beings requiring nourishment every few hours." He lectured.

"And you are no different." "HA, how would you know…" she shifted and sat up.

"You know nothing about me" she stood. "And if not for Aizen you wouldn't even **be** here."

He watched her untroubled by her anger. She eyed him "So why don't you leave; you obviously don't want to be here and I really don't want you here either."

"Just go; I'm sure Grimmjow will stop by eventually so your presence is unneeded-"

"He will not." "Eh?" now she was confused.

"The trash, Grimmjow; he will not come, I assure you."

"Oh yah, what makes you say that?" unbelieving.

"Because I got rid of him." Now her eyes grew wide. "You—what?" certainly she heard wrong…

"He proved troublesome and had to be dealt with. Now he will not interfere."

The girl's already pale face grew white, thinking the worst. "No way…how could…"

"Why would you do that? You killed him!" she screamed. "No I simply got him out of the way. That trash does not know how to follow directions, so I used a Caja Negacion."

"It makes my task of looking after you that much simpler, with him out of the way."

"Bastard" she replied. "You're heartless"

He stared at her. "Heartless am I?" "Yah, missing a heart." She clarified.

"Regardless" once more a servant arrancar came in; they removed the old food and then replaced it before leaving. She stared at the food and then him.

"Eat"

"No" she said defiant. He moved closer. "Oh? You refuse?" she didn't reply and he moved even closer.

"Eat it on your own or I force you. It makes no difference to me." She glared heatedly and then stomped over to the tray of food, picking it up to scarf down the food, none too lady like before slamming the tray back down. She eyed him angrily and wished she could burp, just to top it all off but sadly no.

Instead "There…done" then she turned, walking back to the couch. "Leave, I'm tired" and slung herself down, this time face visible with her hands together resting under her head, laid on her side. She closed her eyes attempting sleep while a lone tear ran from the corner of her eye, down over her nose to drip off onto the couch. The espada watched this solemnly before turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

The next time he came to deliver her food, Suzu was staring out the window, seeing the vast sand and the lonely crescent of a moon. She didn't turn at his approach as he placed the tray of food in her room. He stopped and stared emotionlessly at her while she stood watching the moon.

However after several minutes passed and Ulquiorra had yet to move she grew irritated, turning around.

"What? Think I'm not going to eat unless you stare at me?"

"Do you need another demonstration" she quipped, quite annoyed. He continued to stare and didn't say a word. However soon enough he was moving towards the girl, gaining ground as he spoke.

"What is so interesting about you girl?" she didn't say anything but her face changed, showing she heard him.

"That trash Grimmjow willingly defied orders, just so he could see you."

"Even Aizen-sama is intent on keeping you safe…I wonder why that is?" he was getting very close now and Suzu found herself backing up.

There was little distance between the two as he finally stopped. She was practically against the wall, under the very window she had been intently gazing through moments ago.

"Why are you so special?" he asked and Suzu realized she had no answer for him.

"I don't know…" she answered truthfully, brows slightly creased.

_Of course not_ he thought. _She is only human._ He watched her, her hand raised balled over her heart. This gave him a thought. He raised his own hand and stretched it towards her.

"Humans and their hearts" he said and curiously took hold of her zipper, pulling it down slowly to reveal her chest; once exposed he skimmed his fingertips over her bosom stopping when he felt her heartbeat strongly under his palm. Curious indeed…

Her heart was pounding so fast now; he wondered why.

"Ul-quiorra?" she asked hesitantly, not sure what had happened so quickly. After a bit of time, he lowered his hand but did not make any further movements to distance himself. She blinked at him as he stared, like he hadn't just fondled her. She was curious too and so taking a hesitant step towards him, then another, she stood before him looking into his cat like eyes that always confused her.

Pondering a moment and going over the many consequences this posed, she took the initiative and standing on her tip toes, closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. He didn't move and even more so didn't reject her and she released him, standing firmly back on the floor. Seeing his own haori zipped, she followed suit and unzipped him, revealing his leaned muscles and the number for his rank.

She stared at it and then traced the four with her finger, feeling more smooth than the surrounding flesh. She glanced up to see his expression but it was pointless; there was no change. So taking hold of his hand, she led him to the couch and stopped. She looked to him as his eyes shifted to the couch. Then without warning he pushed her, knocking her on the couch as her back hit the surface.

She appeared surprised but before long he got on top of her, smoothing his hand over her chest, ever curious how her heartbeat changed with his ministrations. She let him do as he wished before sitting up and sliding his top off of him, feeling the strong muscles in his shoulders. Removing her own top, she threw it aside before lavishing his chest with her tongue.

She moved up to his neck, sucking it and nipping then went to his ear, but only the right side because his mask hindered her on the opposite. She looked into his eyes and didn't see any change but regardless kissed him once more on the lips. Then retreating she traced a thumb over the strange streaks of color running down his face; almost as if he were crying.

Sporadically he lifted a hand and placed it on her face, like he was mimicking her but then lowering his head nipped and bit her neck, to which she moaned. One hand lay on her chest but it was immobile, never moving from her breast. They lay back down with him over her and he lifted back up, observing her. Her face was rosy and he realized it extended lower to the upper portion of her body.

When she opened her eyes they were hazy. "Ulquiorra" she called and her heart rate remained rapid where his hand lay. She shifted and touched her lower body, that which was still clothed and he undid them, removing her hakamas to her delight. Her panties were left but she removed those quickly and was soon bared before the espada.

He watched her as she blushed "Ulquiorra, please" she said and reached to cup him. Again he said nothing but remained inquisitive as before. So he did as she silently requested and removed himself from his hakamas to slowly ease into the girl below him; his hand rested still at her bosom, feeling the abrupt change in her heart rate when he was fully inside her.

Her face as well changed as she closed her eyes while releasing a moan. "Ulquiorra"

He began his slow pace, testing the new feel of him inside of her. Never before had he done such things, thinking them beneath him or of no purpose. This he would admit, was different and try as he might to be neutral he did feel _something_. What that was however, he did not know.

All that he was aware of was her heart and its quick pounding and the sudden need for him to go faster.

Suzu moaned and groaned, calling him and digging her nails into his shoulders. Finally he had reached a pace in which he found remarkable for the girl to be able to handle and with that Suzu screamed, claiming her release. Once that happened he slowed and then removed himself from her, though confusedly he found was difficult to do.

She lay panting and reached for him, tugging him towards her. She embraced him and he felt her heart slowing to a much more normal pace. She shifted around so now he lay on the couch, with her head and upper body laid on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence she said "Hey, I found it."

"And what is that girl?" she smiled and he was confused.

"Your missing heart; it's right here" as she touched his chest. He stared at the girl then looked elsewhere, no change in his face at all.

"Hmm" was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, finally finished the second chapter for this...still a little uncertain if this is where i want to have it end but oh well; there's always chapter 3 (which as of yet i have little idea where i want to take it..) Le sigh.

it took me a whole month to post once again; i blame life and its constant struggles and insecurities...bah. in any event here it is and i hope everyone had a fantastic fourth filled with fiery festivities and fun! AHH, alliteration...wonderful. -smile-

Do not own Bleach or its many awesomities (wooo new word!)

6/16/10

When Suzu awoke a couple hours later she was alone; Ulquiorra hadn't stuck around and in retrospect that was probably for the best she figured. Seeing the food still tantalizingly laid out for her prompted her forgotten stomach to growl. After eating with fervor the girl went to shower up, noting the lingering traces of sweat and passion still upon her.

Refreshed and dressed, she slouched back on the couch with her head tilted backwards and eyes closed. Raising her head she looked to the door and briefly wondered if it was still as locked as before. Maybe after what the two had 'shared' recently, he had a change of heart so to speak and if she tried it, it would open.

Giving this thought she got up and walked over to the closed door standing before it before slowly gripping the handle and turning—but nothing happened; the door did not budge. Suzu hung her head defeated and sat down propped against the door that would not open. _Well so much for that_ she thought. Obviously their little tryst hadn't done much for his opinion of her.

She heaved a deep sigh and thumped her head back against the door. "What now" she breathed only to be answered with a sarcastic "somethin' the matter?" from the other side of the door. "EH?" she jumped, startled to have been answered.

"Who-who's there?" she stammered only to receive a chuckle from the other side.

"Was' that; ya don't rec'onize me?" she didn't respond giving him his answer.

"Aw, well tha's okay. In any case, yer stuck in there nah?" again no response.

"Want me ta free ya?" that was quite obvious, but even so…"I can't"

"Oh, why not" "Ulquiorra…" "Ah, is that all?" "Huh?"

His smile widened though she was unable to see it. "Don' worry 'bout him; he won't mind."

"I don't know…" she hesitated. "You want out right?" she nodded vigorously "Very much."

"Then it's settled" he quickly opened the door and it was then Suzu was able to see who it was she was talking to.

"Gin""Hiya", he waved and smiled as she came out. She looked around and then down the hall, not sure where to go exactly. Nevertheless she was grateful.

"Uh, thanks" she said and began walking away, not noticing the huge grin on the fox's face…

Suzu wandered around somewhat aimless in her newfound freedom yet there was a sense of guilt in her for disobeying Ulquiorra. Really he hadn't been a terrible caretaker nor had he ever physically reprimanded her—still it was too cruel to just lock her up and leave her confined; especially for someone with as short an attention span as she had.

Maybe she would apologize when next she saw him but for now she just wanted some room to roam. So pushing aside all other concerns, she took in the sights and sounds of life as she had missed it and relished the feel of independence. Sighing in bliss she all but closed her eyes for a moment before trouble in the form of Yammy found her and she collided into the bulky mass of body, knocking her down and waking her up once more to unfortunate reality.

She landed hard on the ground with an 'oof' glancing up to see what had happened.

"Oi woman, what do you think you're doin'" he asked rather brash as slowly she got to her feet.

"Me" she asked "I'm falling on my butt, what's it look like?" she replied sharply, rather annoyed at how rude he was.

"Oh, rather mouthy broad" he replied and approached closer, already towering quite literally over her.

"Ya well, you're a rather dumb ape" she said unthinking. "So I guess we're even."

"Huh?"

"Oh, are you hard of hearing too?" _geeze this guy is really dense_. She patted herself off and began walking away, when he blocked her path, standing menacingly in front of her like a brick wall.

"Ya little worm; where do you think you're goin'" he said and she stared, just now seeing how much bigger than her he was. When he raised a fist, smiling cruelly, she knew she had gone too far.

"Let's see how that mouth of yours holds up against my fist!" his hand came down and she flinched, closing her eyes.

"Yammy, stop what you are doing" Ulquiorra appeared, halting the brute's blow in the nick of time. Suzu opened her eyes, freezing in place; great, now she was doubly screwed. The Cuatro espada came forward towards them though she did not meet his stare as he came beside her.

"Ulquiorra" Yammy sang his face smiling. The latter remained as always, face neutral before stating "What were you doing, Yammy."

"I found this mouthy girl; I was just goin' to see what would happen if I smashed my hand down. I wanted to see if she would split in two." Though Ulquiorra didn't bat an eye at the Tenth's gruesome proposal, Suzu grimaced and took a step back. Clearly not a guy to muck around with…

"Regardless of your intentions; that girl is currently my responsibility" he informed the giant. "There will be no further incidences."

"Aw, that's no fun; Ulquiorra!" he pleaded like a kid but Ulquiorra simply turned around and began walking away, hands in pockets.

"Come, girl" he told her as she followed, dreading the conversation they were sure to have upon arrival…

"Tell me; how is it that you were roaming the halls and encountering trouble where it is easily found."

Suzu was once more in her room, seated on the couch as Ulquiorra stood nearby. Clearly he was unhappy she noted but to be fair so was she.

"Let me guess; the trash Grimmjow is responsible?" "No!" she told him loudly.

"He's not even here, remember? **You're** the one that made him disappear" she grumped. She hadn't forgotten or forgiven him yet for that.

"Gin was the one who freed me… If you have a problem with it, take it up with **him**." She folded her arms and looked away from the espada.

"Anyway, I wouldn't have to escape if _you_ didn't lock me in like a fugitive" she sulked angrily. Ulquiorra stared unblinkingly at the girl before he abruptly turned to leave. "I will come back in one hour with food. If you are gone when I return, I will not hesitate to drag you back" he warned ominously, once more trapping her inside her cell…

Still fuming from her 'chat' with the 4th espada Suzu sat and contemplated what to do now she was alone. Realistically she had little else to do but sleep or plot revenge which was tempting albeit futile. Frustrated she gave a hearty sigh and slumped over on the couch when a click was heard followed shortly by the large door opening.

"Back so soon?" she asked sitting back up. "I thought you—"finally seeing the person whom had entered was not as intended.

Instead "Sorry I'm so late pet" the mantis stated walking in. "Did'ja miss me?" closing the heavy door behind him.

"Nn-Nnoitra" she managed, forcing down a sudden lump in her throat at beholding him. He smiled and approached while Suzu sat very still as if she were a chameleon trying to blend into her surroundings.

"What, were you expecting someone else? The panther perhaps" he had gotten close enough to her that she now regretted her decision in staying put. All she wanted now was to have as much distance between her and him as would be possible.

"Or is your new favorite Ulquiorra now?" he leaned down closer, his tall frame now bent low. When she got up the courage to speak "I don't know-what you're talking about" she answered.

"Heh" he breathed and then straightened back up, giving her more room though she still felt trapped.

"Let me get this straight; you're saying that **nothing** happened between you two?" she nodded but she didn't meet his eyes, couldn't meet them. "Yes-"

"HAH! What fucking Bullshit!" he laughed rowdily. "You expect me to believe that?"

Suzu beginning to feel more annoyed and angry than scared stood, glaring at the lanky espada while stating "I don't particularly care if you believe me or not. Why are you even here in the first place, why don't you make yourself useful and get out!" she had moved further away from him in her anger and was pointing towards the door, her eyes aflame.

He eyed her appreciative, a curve to his mouth, "Cute" he said rather mockingly. "But I don't believe you…" he began a steady and slow movement towards her, eyes locked on her startled ones.

"**You **are a bad liar" he stated. She began backing up as he moved, drawing closer to the wall.

"You're saying he never once took advantage of the situation at hand?" she gulped, the fear returning once more.

"He never approached you like this-"already the gap between them had shortened greatly, her hands beginning to quake.

"Never ravaged that mouth or slim body, til you were _begging _for more" she had stopped, now quickly scanning for any means of escape but finding little. Thoughts of what would happen if she didn't get away clouded her mind with fear, making her reckless.

He stood in front of her, reaching out. "Never touched you, like this-"as his hand came forward, she bolted trying to dash around him but he grabbed her harshly, slamming her back against the wall, never relinquishing her arm now bruised from his hold. She scrunched her eyes closed in pain, gasping.

No pity in his eyes only a lusty gaze. "Heh, then he was a fool" he chided. He leaned in real close and smiled. "Not like me" he said and grabbed her bosom feeling her before undoing her top roughly. He touched her unhindered and she screamed, loud and shrill "Get your Fucking hands **off** me!"

What resulted next was a resounding smack as he backhanded her, twisting her head to the side from the force. She stared unseeingly to the side, shocked and unmoving as Nnoitra continued with his work, squeezing her tiny breasts before lowering his hand to her hakamas to undo them.

"Stop right there" Ulquiorra appeared suddenly, his eyes trained on the mantis before him.

"Oh" he paused turning to see the Cuatro but not releasing the captive girl. "Damn, I figured you'd be gone longer…ah well" "Release the girl immediately." Ulquiorra had both hands in his pockets as usual and stared unblinking at the fifth espada. His eyes shifted briefly to the girl though she had yet to move her head, still turned to the side as it had been struck. Nnoitra raised his head and torso upright but still held her arm, gripping it tightly.

After a moment "What will you do if I don't do as you say" his smile was wide, cocky for someone of a lesser rank.

"I will make you obey" no inflection was present in his voice, making it hard to tell how he truly felt if he did. Nnoitra smiled at this, not intimidated. The staring contest went on until finally with an airy laugh he released her and stepped away, a smile still withstanding.

"Right then, I'll give you back your pet" he said walking towards the door. Passing the 4th espada he said "Don't get too lonely without me, pet." and walked out.

Once he was gone, a silence fell around them; steadily Suzu's eyes shifted and lowered as her head did. She slid down the wall and slumped on the floor, tears collecting in her moist eyes. Her shoulders trembled and soon she folded her legs to herself, wrapping her arms around them and burying her head in her knees, her cries filling the room…


	3. Chapter 3

Okay doke, next chapter. i hadn't expected to finish this one just yet but i finally figured out where to go with this story, so here it is. Lucky you! -smiles-

There should probably be one more chapter to this fic, unless i figure out more things to do with it. otherwise the fourth chapter will be all and then i can move on to the other plethora of stories in my head! Huzzah!

Don't own these Bleach characters as per norm but damn if i did! -shakes fist- Also for those of you not aware i have updated R v B so check that one out and most importantly review! (same goes for the second chapter of Koukyuu; it's been a couple months since i posted that one and still no further reviews since the first chapter...) -pouts-

Well enjoy!

8/28/10

Storming down the halls, a rage like none other before, the Sexta was intent on finding and then killing that asshole Ulquiorra for trapping him like that. Grimmjow would be damned if he let that fucker get away with something so demeaning.

Detecting his reiatsu, he all but kicked the door in, his fiery temper showing. "Ulquiorra!" he screamed in righteous fury then immediately stilled. The 4th stood glaring at him but more disconcerting was seeing the girl, crouched on the floor next to the wall. She had lifted her head upon his angry arrival but something was off. Grimmjow growled and approached them. "What the fuck is goin' on?"

He stopped before the Cuatro "What did you do?" he accused his eyes aflame. Ulquiorra seemed to almost sigh, though that would never happen.

"Grimmjow, so you've returned." The 4th ignored his question, pissing him off that much further. "I'm rather surprised you managed to free yourself so quickly."

"I said what the fuck happened to her; why's her face like that" he glanced over, clearly seeing her bruised appearance. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I have no reason to answer the likes of you trash, you should not even be here."

Frustration building he roared "What the fuck did you do!" prepared to strike the other espada when a quiet voice reached him. "Not him…" both occupants turned her direction.

"What's that?" the Sexta asked to which she responded. "It wasn't him" she raised her head higher, eyes landing on the panther. "He had nothing to do with this…" "Then who was it?"

She looked back down and he knew she was far off, lost in memories. He stood in front of her, staring down. "Tell me." A moment elapsed and she answered.

"I can't…" not the best reply to give. As soon as the words left her he exploded, further enraged and grabbed her up by her arm, the same one Nnoitra had held her down with. She screamed in pain and cried out "It hurts! Let go!" At the same time, her torn clothing left her chest now exposed and Grimmjow's eyes went straight to that fact, enlarging marginally. Her head hung in shame and he backed away, not aware that Ulquiorra still present was ready to act if called for.

Her eyes welled and tears fell. "Nnoitra-"she said her voice trembling and her arms wrapped about her chest. "It was Nnoitra"

Grimmjow was silent, remaining where he was and then with a narrowing of his blue eyes, he walked off in a fit. She watched him leave unable to stop him.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?" called the 4th only somewhat curious and the panther shot back "The fuck you think—"he was going to kill the mantis and relieve some frustration all in one go. With the panther gone, Ulquiorra returned his attention to the girl. She was crying silent tears and her head was down.

"I will be back with your dinner" he said composed and calmly walked out, shutting the door with his retreat.

Suzu sobbed sorrowful, her arms tightening about her and slunk to the floor, with only the light of the bright moon to keep her company.

True to his word, the green eyed, white-washed espada made the preparations for the girl Suzu's food. On his way however, he felt the combined reiatsu of two other arrancar, both higher level (though nowhere on par with him); immediately he knew whom they belonged to and if he continued his path he would soon come upon them.

"Trash" he breathed under his breath and continued a bit until "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" was heard. Knowing it would do little good to change his course, though not caring in the least what happened to the pair, he kept walking until he was right in the thick of it.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were locked in an epic battle or so it appeared to the unfazed espada. "Worthless trash" he reiterated though this time he got a response. Grimmjow turned to glare at him and yell something sure to be foul when the unfair Quinto punched the unawares panther, sending him back as he slid on his feet.

He wiped a hand across his mouth then yelled at Ulquiorra for his intrusion. "God damnit, don't interfere!" he got back into a battle ready stance, fists up. "This fucker's mine!" he launched an attack and the two commenced fighting, all while the 4th watched completely void of feeling. He closed his eyes and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

When he came back by, the girl's food and a servant arrancar following behind, both fighters were tired with the panther more badly off; however that did not make him stop. "You…will die" he declared and prepared a cero though one far less typical. The gran rey cero was much more powerful and more destructive by far. Seeing his intention and what that would mean, Ulquiorra stepped in blocking the blow before it could leave his hand.

Shocked and angry, the panther screamed "The fuck; why did you stop me-""You know the rules. We are forbidden to use that technique inside these walls" Grimmjow yanked his hand back, a furious stare upon the other arrancar. Once more Ulquiorra's hands went to his pockets.

"Make no mistake, I could care less your well being however, if it is something that goes against Aizen-sama and his wishes then I must put an end to it." A laugh could be heard from the mantis' direction.

"Well now that the fun police have put their two cents in, I'm done fighting you" he stated blasé. Grimmjow growled. "Sorry kitty, it's just no fun anymore" and he grinned his wide toothed smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be more chances later." He laughed and disappeared in a flash of sonido, while the Sexta howled in fury, punching a hand through the nearest wall. Not disturbed by this display of emotion, the Cuatro turned on his heel and left a pissed panther, staring fiercely at his back.

Suzu sat in pretty much the same position as before when Ulquiorra returned, food cart in tow. Quickly he dismissed the lowly arrancar and approached the still distraught girl.

"Food—eat" was all he said, expecting her to get up and do as he 'requested'. That was not to be the case however as Suzu remained where she was, very much liking her wall. For one it did not try to attack her; already a step in the right direction.

"I will not ask again" he warned though his pitch never changed, always the same monotone. Still she stayed; her eyes were lowered staring at her kneecaps, not meeting his stare. There was nothing for a minute, just stillness.

"It is meaningless to worry over something that has already passed; there is nothing to be done." She didn't raise her head. He tried a different reasoning.

"Or perhaps you are worried for the safety of the panther" this time she shifted but did not look his way. _So that's what it is, pathetic._

"Why worry about that trash. It is his decision to fight and even die, so why bother." He chided. "You did not ask for him to fight for your sake, a fruitless endeavor to begin with." she twitched but did nothing to stop him.

"If he dies then so be it. He may easily be replaced." A cold chill ran up her spine at how callously he spoke, like nothing they did mattered. "You will remain here."

"And" he said approaching "You will eat when told." He loomed over her and she looked up at him, her eyes were large and misty. Then without warning she cried, hearty tears forming and freely falling, as he watched from above. She choked and sputtered, her otherwise pale face becoming reddened rapidly.

"It's still…my fault" she wailed, gasping for breath and only making it worse. "He's still…doing it…for—me"

"If he dies…because of me""Grimmjow is not dead" he told her stridently. "Neither of them are—" she had stopped blubbering long enough to gawk at the espada above her.

"Cease this nonsense and—"Suzu picked then to glomp him. She hugged him with a force he thought un-possible and fresh new tears sprung forth.

"Thank you" she whispered, his jacket muffling her words of gratitude. Nevertheless he heard her.

"Ulquiorra, thank you." with his arms at his sides, hands still in pockets, he allowed her to hug him and they stood embracing for what seemed an eternity.

A creak sounded and there was a "My, my" from the doorway. The fox had entered and was watching the pair, arms folded in his massive sleeves. "Now wha's this all about I wonder?" Ulquiorra turned enough to stare unblinking at the new arrival and Suzu disengaged from the espada, quickly grabbing at the ends of her torn top.

"What is it that you want Ichimaru" asked the Cuatro, green eyes steady, unwavering. Gin leaned against the door, smile firmly set upon his face.

"I was ta inform ya that Aizen-san has returned an' wishes to speak to ya" he said then his smirk increased a margin. "Though now I'm curious wha's been goin' on in here." he drawled, quite content to stay a little longer.

Ulquiorra disregarded Gin and his leading question, instead making for the door, eyes closed. "If Aizen-sama requests my presence then so be it. I will return later girl" brushing passed Gin and heading down the hall as the snake called after. "Don' worry Ulqui-san, I'll look after Suzu-chan fer ya" smiling devilishly while Suzu gulped, clutching the fabric more tightly.

Aizen sat sipping his tea when Ulquiorra came in. He glanced up seeing the arrancar. "Ulquiorra"

"I expect everything went well while I was away" a question though he knew well enough it had. The 4th nodded "Yes, just as you requested."

"However I may add that there was an incident in which I had to take care of concerning Nnoitra and the girl." "Oh?" he set his cup down, meeting the other's gaze. "Tell me"

He nodded "When I arrived at her chambers Nnoitra was already there attempting to force himself on her. I quickly put a stop to this and now aside from a few minor injuries she is otherwise unharmed. She is currently in her room with Gin Ichimaru." "I see…" Aizen studied the reserved form of his faithful espada.

"Thank you for the report; that will be all." He raised a fist, propping his chin upon it. "You may continue watching over her" he stated tranquil.

"You may go" "Hai" bowing the Cuatro left, his jacket billowing out behind him. Aizen watched his retreating form, his plans already coming to fruition.

Grimmjow was still upset from before and taking it out on the hapless things around him. Deciding that wasn't nearly good enough, he made his way back to the girl's room. Perhaps if he saw her he would cool down or at least get to take his frustration out in a more enjoyable way.

When he arrived however, she was already in the company of another male, much more troublesome and annoying than the last. "The fuck you doin' here" he grouched not liking his proximity ever so close to the girl. Gin was seated next to an uncomfortable looking Suzu and never ceased his smile. "Ah, Grimmjow; what a surprise"

"I was jus' keepin' Suzu-chan company. Why don'cha have a seat?" he enticed but the panther wouldn't budge.

"Leave" he growled rather harshly while Gin's face tumbled, frowning though falsely. "Aw, now tha's mean."

"Get out" he forced and the snake sighed. "Yare, yare" he stood. "Well if that's how ya feel then I guess I won' tell ya the secret."

He starting walking away and got a little passed Grimmjow when he said "what secret" to which the fox smiled slyly. "Ah, don'cha know?"

" Ulqui-san and Suzu-chan were together." The Sexta's eyes widened and Suzu gasped, startled.

"Ain't that right, ne Suzu?" She couldn't say anything partly from shock and also due to the sheer amount of destruction reflecting in the panther's stare. Gin chuckled a bit then walked onward towards the exit. He waved behind "Bai, bai" and was out, leaving the girl in the veritable lion's or in this case panther's den.

And she did _not_ like the look in those eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

Whew, finally got done with this one and on Ulquiorra's birthday! yay! (this is not a coincidence, i did this on purpose) -smile- Anyway, had some problems while writing this as per usual; lack of motivation, sickness, a suddenly normal and highly annoying sleeping pattern and even a computer issue which was not that bad...but finally, here it is; the last chapter.

I realize people love the espada called Ulqui but i have a shit ton of other ideas and three other multi-chap fics to work on...and Ulqui is not the easiest person to work on(or have smexy thoughts about, cough cough). So i will end it here. And if i had known that this would turn into a short story and not a one shot like i had first intended then there would not have been a lemon in the first chapter; in fact that would have made this a little more credible...but oh well; the people hath spoken and they seem to like it anyway! -cheers-

so without further ado(if anyone actually reads these 'notes') i give you the last chapter of Heart!

I do not own or take credit for Ulqui or Grimmjow or any other Bleach guy nor the quote below.

11/8/10

_What is that? What would I see if I cracked open your chest? If I broke open your skull what would I see inside? You humans say the word so easily. Just like— Oh I get it. This is it. This here in my hand. The heart._

The heat emanating from the panther both terrified and slightly excited the girl Suzu. His anger however remained controlled, just under the surface and she knew any wrong move now would cost her. She waited on alert for the espada to speak and she didn't have to wait long.

The first words out of his mouth and already she didn't like where this was going.

"What was that?" he asked surprisingly calm; _for now_. "What did he mean by 'together'?"

"Umm" she fiddled with her torn shirt, fisting and un-fisting the material while keeping an eye on the panther. "It's uh…" If she lied to him, he would probably know it but if she told him the truth he would definitely kill her and then try and kill Ulquiorra.

So instead of giving him a definite answer she posed a question of her own. "What—do you think he meant?" She panicked. This would only buy her a bit of time, _if_ she were lucky.

The panther stared at her. "Don't screw with me" he snapped, narrowed orbs pointed at her. "I know what it means."

His slow approach made her all the more terrified, Suzu's heart pounded fast inside her.

"You guys fucked; isn't that right" still it was worded as a question though Suzu knew that would not save her now. He already knew. Better to just bite the bullet and face what she did.

She didn't look at him. "Y-yes" she confirmed and trembled as he got ever nearer.

Finally he was in front of her, staring her down with those beautiful eyes currently pinning her with demise.

_This can't end well, clearly_.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked. "Was he better than me?"

"What? I don't know—I mean, no! er, I mean…" _shut up shut up shut up_ she chanted.

Grimmjow bore holes in the girl and she flinched unwittingly. She clutched the loose fabric to her chest tightly and prepared for the worst. Then the Sexta had her pinned beneath him, her torn top easy pickings as he groped and fondled her cleavage, causing a squeal to be let loose.

His face was soon nipping at her neck and up to her earlobes, kneading her chest with his hand. He kissed her fiercely, nearly suffocating before letting up. He took her hands in his possession held above her head before he headed south, his fingers finding her heated center, delving in.

Suzu moaned with her head thrown back and the panther grinned; it was just as he thought, he **was **better than that damn Ulquiorra!

He pumped a finger in and out, just beginning to get into it when—

"What are you doing, Grimmjow"; Ulquiorra had arrived, standing in the open doorway.

The panther turned to see him; his finger still kept its pace for a few strokes and then his face hardened. Suzu was mortified and would have covered herself if not for the Sexta's hand.

"Che—just the guy I wanted to see!" he screamed and launched into a fury of punches and swift kicks, all easily avoided by the Quatro.

Suzu gasped and sat up covering her chest as she watched the pair, desperately nervous as for the outcome of the battle. She really didn't want to see either of them killed but from the looks and sounds it was more likely to be Grimmjow on the chopping block.

Ulquiorra eyed the girl from his peripherals, simultaneously blocking an attack while the Sexta snarled.

He was pissed and not taking it very well.

"Get serious and fucking fight me!" He dove forward, hell bent on hitting the 4th.

"Pathetic" Ulquiorra disappeared and was behind the panther, preparing a cero.

Grimmjow growled and fired his own cero, cancelling out the attack but was not prepared for the kick Ulquiorra threw through the clearing smoke. Grimmjow went flying and skidded across the floor near the exit.

He was just lifting himself up as Ulquiorra stood poised to fire a cero. "Die" he said before Suzu finally intervened.

She threw herself over the fallen espada, shielding him from the blow. The 4th watched while she pleaded with him. "Please, don't kill him! I don't want to see him die!"

Tears gathered and nearly fell as she raised her head to meet his impervious stare.

"Please" she begged him, the sadness overwhelming and clear. Grimmjow watched as he stiffly lowered his arm, replacing his hand in his pocket. He couldn't take anymore.

He shoved the girl roughly off of him and stood angrily.

"Uh Grim—"she reached a hand to him as he turned.

"Fuck this" was all he said and left Suzu staring uncertainly after, a hand to her chest.

Shortly afterwards, the girl was taken to get a new outfit as it needed replacing quite badly. She stood looking over her new clothes, not sure if they suited her.

It wasn't too different from her previous wardrobe but they seemed to fit that much more snugly, especially the top half.

She sighed as Aizen appeared. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh well" she tugged attempting to adjust them. He was before her, looking her down.

"It is exquisite" he said and Suzu lifted her head.

"I can easily see why all the guys fight over you in _this_ outfit" he smiled and leaned down, close to her ear. His audience was present.

"Do not worry; it quite suites you" he breathed and sent a flush of color to her cheeks before backing away.

"You are free to go. Your escort is waiting."

Suzu turned to see Ulquiorra, stony expression in place at the door and her demeanor shifted, preparing for the awkwardness that lay ahead. Aizen watched them leave.

_The final piece has been set_ he thought with a smirk.

This really had been a fun game.

Suzu lie awake for several hours, waiting for something she was positive would never happen; Grimmjow to return.

"He probably hates me now…" she sighed for the millionth time and scratched at her tightened top when the espada showed up. Sadly for her it was not the one she wanted.

"For someone so obviously lacking in emotion, why is it you appear angry right now?" she queried at his approach, hands like always in his pockets and eyes bright green yet dull.

"What? Are you disappointed 'cause I'm so moody and depressed?" resentment lacing every word as she watched him through narrowed eyes. He of course did nothing to respond, prompting her to go further.

"Well too bad, it comes with being a human." She eyed him a bit longer then settled back down as she was before.

Ulquiorra chided her. "And that is precisely why you humans are weak; you let pointless emotions consume you to the brink of despair and it overpowers what little intellect you possess."

Suzu jerked where she lain, her eyes growing large. She launched herself back up to stare much like he was.

"And you think that makes _you_ better; are you serious?" her tone was quite high but then she laughed, further confusing the arrancar in front of her.

"That's not how it works; if anything I say it makes us _stronger_!"

"You think emotions make us weak and vulnerable; while that may be true to an extent, feelings allow us to better understand ourselves and the world around us. It lets us know our limitations and what we have to work on in the future. Without them, we would be nothing"

"Humans **are** emotions and that's what makes us who we are!" she declared.

Ulquiorra scoffed "Nonsense; emotions are as pointless as the humans they drive. What good are they to an already complete being?"

Suzu gave up with a withering look, sighing. "Of course, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand when you feel _nothing._ It's hard to explain what you've never experienced…"

There was a long pause between the two as he remained staring unblinking at the girl and she tried to ignore this fact. Still she contemplated the notion…he must feel _something._

Her eyes were steadily drawn down to her hands clasped together, nevertheless she spoke. "But you do, right?" His focus was unwavering.

"You do feel, don't you? I mean you'd have to…because we—"she had to stop, not sure she could say out loud what the two had shared. Even now it confused her how it had happened and what that meant exactly for their 'relationship' or at the very least how they perceived one another.

Suzu thought she had seen something else in his deadpan expression before, but was that truly the case?

"You should express your emotions more often, ya know? Show people how you feel—"

His face never changed, yet there was a hint of something other than monotony in the espada's voice when he spoke; one Suzu failed to notice, too caught up in his actions as he approached slowly, like stalking prey.

"You wish to know how I feel."

"Uh huh" the girl dumbly nodded, unsure where this was leading. He got closer still, now practically on top of her as he leaned down, placing one hand on the couch's back, right beside the girl's flushed face and placed a kiss upon her lips. She froze under his touch then minutely began to ease down, her posture relaxed.

As soon as she was allowed breath however, questions flew from her unhindered by reason.

"Why—did you do that? What does that mean?" Suzu truly was confused but the 4th espada was not about to make things any easier. Instead of answering, his hands dove into the newly crafted fabric, parting the material from her skin. Her mouth gaped open as she gasped, while the arrancar smoothed his hands over her flesh. Ulquiorra soon climbed over her, sitting firmly on top of the ever surprised girl.

Bending over he captured her lips again, tasting the girl who made him feel. His hands molded and conformed to the contours of her small body while she writhed and arched.

The girl's line of questioning died the minute his hands touched her; all the confusing thoughts and concerns evaporated and all she knew was how he was making her feel. Her body was responding to him and forcing her to obey. Before long Suzu was kissing him back with passion; clawing at his clothes, tearing them in haste.

Shortly both were undressed completely and devouring each other any way they could, scratching and nibbling, sucking at heated flesh. His skin was so pallid it was near translucent as the crescent moon always present shown through, illuminating their movements.

If she were to stop and think about it, this was the second time in a little over twenty-four hour period where logic disappeared completely, replaced by lust and emotion not yet defined; something that the green eyed arrancar was slowly discovering.

Seeing the girl's reactions while with Grimmjow and Aizen had strangely affected him. He was seized by the fiend called jealousy, urging him down a different path; lust. He needed to show the girl just how she affected him while also ensuring he was still in control, still the same being he always was.

Though his expression rarely changed, he was enjoying himself and the ever changing faces the girl showed while he thrust inside her. Unlike last time, he experimented with her and the multiple ways he could please her; making her heart beat unsteadily much to his excitement.

This time he massaged her pert breasts and even encompassed one in his mouth; he found he was able to gauge her heartbeat even better this way and could hear it pound.

She had long ago lost the will or ability to scream and began to pant and gasp, squeaks of approval coming forth the longer he drove on. She climaxed, finding her voice once more and shuddered; this time he continued past her orgasm and found his own heat building. A slow then rapid tingle coursed throughout his lower region and then he too came, perplexed by the new and strange sensation that came with it.

Ulquiorra found himself tired and his eyelids shut by their own accord as he breathed in and out. His head lay on her chest, hearing her heart thrum and his arm rested at her shoulder.

Suzu regained her composure and her eyes opened.

She giggled, still a bit breathless. "I think you're starting to understand; that's good."

"Is that so?" his voice was quiet and he didn't move. He was still listening to her heart and the sound that reverberated as she spoke. She glanced down at the top of his head.

"So, was that what you were feeling—or what?"She waited but naturally there was no response and it didn't matter.

Actions always spoke louder than words.


End file.
